youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Eevee Davis
Nicole Evie Davis was born on March 13th, 1995 in Balston Spa, New York. She lived with her Grandparent after her parents separated at the age of 5. Around the same time she fell in love with the popular children's TV show "Pokemon" on the morning of June 17th, 1999 and has said that it's shaped and inspired many of her interests today. Going under the name "Eevee" as a play on her name being similar to one of the characters from Pokemon, she says that it was not always her favorite, but instead it was her mother's because it reminded her of Nicole. Shortly after losing her grandmother and moving in with her parents in California, now back together, in August of 2004, she started playing video games as a means of coping and escaping the negativity of the situation. Nicole currently live streams MMORPS on her Twitch channel NicoleEeveeDavis and uploads "Let's Plays" to her YouTube channel EeveesMustache, along with Vlogs, makeup tutorials, and opens products such as Yugioh, Pokemon, and Dragon Ball Z cards. Nicole says that she has always had a love of Youtubers and wanted her own channel since 2008, but because of her weight, restricted herself until after she finished high school when she could purchase better recording equipment and focus on losing weight to be comfortable in front of a camera. Since then she has lost most of it and has stated in a YouNow Broadcast on May 18th, 2015: "I know that I should feel comfortable in my own skin regardless of my outward appearance, we all should, and that is what they teach us, but sometimes it's hard, my goal on YouTube has always been and always will be to help people and a crucial part of that is inspiring them to love themselves for who they are on the inside because the skin on your body is nothing more that a blanket that covers the soul, it doesn't tell your story and it shouldn't define you. I feel because I hid myself for years I set a bad example of letting your insecurities take the best of you, restricting you from going out, or having fun and being yourself, in my case most of my jr high school through out high school years up until now even a bit. but because of these experiences I know how to relate to the people going through and through living that way I can help them break away from the ball and chain that weight so heavily on precious young years. So go out and live and enjoy life and love yourself to the fullest and never let anyone else define you or make you feel like less than the beautiful soul you are just because of your body." Nicole continues to be an inspiration to over 20,000 people and counting on her social media sites and YouTube channel and focuses on helping spread positive vibes to her fans due to her past history of being bullied in hopes to reach out to people going through the same thing.